Ponyboy's Dilemma
by xcoolstorybro
Summary: Ponyboy contemplates about his ex-girlfriends and is searching for his special someone. Could that special someone already be right under his nose? ONESHOT FLUFF. CONTAINS FLUFFY SLASH


Ponyboy's Dilemma

Featuring the girls from That Was Then This Is Now!

Ponyboy Curtis was sitting with his friend, Johnny Cade in the lot, eating ice cream.

"Man, I wish I had a girlfriend!" Ponyboy exclaimed.

"You'll find that special someone someday, Pony. Really."

Ponyboy turned his head. "You think so?"

"Mmhmm," Johnny replied, eating his ice cream.

Ponyboy thought about it. Will he really find his one special someone one day?

Well, first came Cherry. She was a very cute red-headed girl with eyes like peridot that Ponyboy met at a drive-in. Dallas was trying to violate her and Johnny stood up for her.

Ponyboy had started going out with Cherry for a while.

"Well, what do you want to do today?" Ponyboy asked, holding Cherry's hand.

"Um, can we please not," Cherry pulled her hand away gently. "I'm really sorry, I just can't risk being seen by any of my friends with a greaser, I hope you understand."

"Oh," Ponyboy replied, clearing his throat. "Well...where do you want to go, then? Maybe we can go see a drive-in together...?"

"There are other people there...and I could be seen—"

"Fine," Ponyboy spat. "Do you want to like...maybe...go to my house and..."

"Does your house have windows?" Cherry asked.

"Um, yes. It does."

She turned her head. "Well then...that doesn't work."

"You know what—"

"Ponyboy..." She touched his shoulder. "It's not you, it's me. I'm a soc, you're a greaser. I'm sorry. This just can't work out." She patted him lightly on the shoulder and walked away.

Ponyboy clenched his fists and released them. Oh well, it wasn't working out anyways. He didn't want a girl who was ashamed of being with him!

"Wow. That sounds really depressing," Johnny said, playing chess with Ponyboy.

"Meh. It really wasn't meant to be. I mean, I really really liked her. But I guess she's not my special someone."

"Hmm..." Johnny took out Ponyboy's king. He smiled. "I win."

Ponyboy sighed. "Jeez, Johnny. You always win me over."

Then came Angela, the sister of Ponyboy's friends, Tim and Curly Shepard. She had a petite figure, had long, curly blue-black hair and always wore provacative clothing.

Ponyboy heard about her at school, and people were buzzing about how she had a big crush on Pony.

He saw her around at school, and she would give him a smile every time she saw him. He would smile back.

Then Ponyboy finally got the courage to ask her out.

At first, it was a lot of fun, and she seemed like a very nice person. But when they started dating for a while...things were very different.

Ponyboy and Angela were making out on the couch. He stood up.

"Where are you going?" Angela asked sternly.

"I promised to meet my friends at the gas station."

"What? The gas station?! What the hell?! Why? Is there another girl there? Because Ponyboy Michael Curtis, I am the prettiest and sexiest girl you have dated and ever will date!"

Ponyboy blinked. "My brother and his best friend works there and we wanted to visit..."

"Is that best friend a GIRL?!"

"No. His name's Steve. Although, I'd consider him one," Ponyboy joked.

Angela was not amused. "Are you saying you would date this 'Steve?'"

"Ohmygod, NO. I was joking. May I please go now?"

"I have to come with you." Ponyboy groaned. "Is that a problem?"

"No, no. It's just...we're doing guy stuff, and I wouldn't think you'd be into that..."

"Well, you cut our make-out session short, so now you owe me."

Ponyboy turned and pretended to stab himself.

"Let's go!" Angela said cheerfully.

When they got to the gas station Angela was flirting with all of Ponyboy's friends, and Ponyboy was not amused. He didn't even have time to actually talk to any of his friends, except Johnny. Ponyboy told Johnny all about Angela.

"Man, your new girlfriend seems really clingy," Johnny said to Pony, both leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, she is! And bossy, too. She's always forcing me to do things that I don't wanna do," Ponyboy raged. "And look at her now! She's flirting with all of them!"

"Not me," Johnny said with a smile.

Ponyboy smiled back. "I can always count on you, Johnny."

"Mmhmm. So I'm guessing she's not your Ms. Right?"

Ponyboy shook his head.

"Who knows, maybe they're right under your nose and you don't know it!" Johnny said.

Eventually, Angela broke up with Ponyboy because he got boring to her. A week later after their breakup, Angela got married.

Ponyboy then met an older girl named Cathy who was maybe seventeen or so. She was tall, had long silvery-dark hair, and had a beautiful, stunning smile. She was very nice, pure, respectful and polite.

Ponyboy realized Cathy was dating a boy named Bryon who hated Ponyboy a lot.

But Bryon broke up with Cathy after Bryon's brother went to jail. The reason was unknown.

Ponyboy had a crush on Cathy and after Cathy and Bryon broke up Ponyboy called Cathy up.

Then he invited her over to his house, and they had a lot in common.

They were dating for a while, but Ponyboy got very negative comments from people, mostly Bryon's friends.

Bryon, however, didn't care.

Even though Cathy was a very nice girl, people were bullying Ponyboy, and people were saying negative things about Cathy for dating a younger boy.

Ponyboy tried to ignore the bullying, but one day he got beat up.

"How low, taking Bryon's leftovers. You really must hate him," the bullies jeered, kicking at him.

Cathy then found Ponyboy and brought him home, treating his cuts and wounds and bandaging him.

"Ponyboy, why are you getting beat up?" Cathy asked.

"Because...Bryon..."

"Oh jeez! Bryon is my ex!"

"Well...Bryon has lots of friends, then..."

"Look...I don't want to see you hurt like this, Ponyboy. I don't want to see it anymore...and I think we should break up. I don't want to see you hurt...they could kill you or something!"

"But...I want to be with you, Cathy. I...really like you."

Cathy huffed. "Okay, Ponyboy. I have a confession to make..."

"Okay...shoot."

Cathy drew in a breath. "I...I'm a lesbian."

Ponyboy smiled in hysterics. "What?"

"I...think I like girls. And, um, I have a crush on a girl from work."

Ponyboy laughed hysterically.

"I'm sorry, Ponyboy...you're really sweet...but...can you please keep this a secret? About...me?"

Ponyboy was then crying from all the laughter. "G-get out," he said, pointing at the door.

"Woah...talk about a plot twist!" Johnny said, laying under the stars with Ponyboy in the grass.

"I know. It was a shame because Cathy was a very nice girl, and I liked her better than Cherry or Angela."

"Well...what are you going to do now?" Johnny asked.

Ponyboy shrugged. "I'm going to take a break from girls for a while. Girls are so complicated."

The two were laying side by side, arms crossed behind their head.

"The stars are really pretty," Ponyboy said.

"Yeah," Johnny replied with a dreamy sigh.

The two lay for a few moments just admiring the night sky.

They looked at each other for a moment. Johnny scooted closer a bit and kissed Ponyboy, both closing their eyes.

Johnny pulled away slowly as Pony smiled, looking into Johnny's eyes.

"I think...I finally found my special someone."

"And that person is?"

Ponyboy held Johnny's hand and interlocked fingers. "You."


End file.
